Flux (Transmutation)
Flux is a class of Transmutation. It is unlike other transmutations, in that it is practiced solely by the Centimani, followers of the Refinement of it's namesake; Flux. Dealing with the power of Flux costs the Centimanus much, however; the powers they gain aren't just things other Prometheans can't do; they are things they wouldn't do. Transmutation Abilities Flux, unlike other Transmutations, is divided into six Alembics instead of four; Blight (feeding Disquiet), Cannibalize (stealing strength), Lordship (controlling Pandorans), Mutation (physical transformation), Solvent (cancelling other Transmutations), and Unleash (abusing the power of Pyros). Blight Whilst other Prometheans struggle against the darker aspects of the Divine Fire, the Centimani embrace them, and actively feed Disquiet, Wastelands, and even Firestorms. * Invoke Disquiet: The Centimanus encourages the Flux within an individual to either feed or worsen Disquiet. * Aggravate Wasteland: By tainting their surroundings with Flux, the Centimanus creates or worsens a Wasteland. * Summon Firestorm: By pouring out Flux in a torrent, the Centimanus creates a Firestorm in a Wasteland. Cannibalize The power of Flux is limitless and eternal, as fast as the sky itself yet hidden within the confines of a crack only Centimani dare look through. The Freaks that seek to look further embrace Cannibalize, allowing both mortal and supernal creature alike to become prey to their ravenous maw. * Aptitude: The Freak may consume a part of a being to gain their physical or mental merits. * Acumen: The Freak may consume a part of someone in order to gain a skill. * Endowment: The Freak may consume much of someone in order to gain some of their Attributes. Lordship The Centimani's attunement to the Flux puts them on the same metaphorical wavelength as the Pandorans. Once they give themself over to this side of their nature, the Pandorans will see the Centimanus as their own. Unlike other Alembics, Lordship has no Distillations. The more the Pyros is charged, the more Pandorans the Freak can control. Mutation The Freaks are twisted and mutated by the Flux; it introduces changes to their bodies similar to that of the Pandorans. Even when temporary, the transformation is traumatic. If they go as far as to use stolen Vitriol to make it permanent, they become one step closer to becoming a monster. Mutation has no Distillations; instead, the more points of Pyros charged, the stronger the Dread Powers they can manifest. Solvent A Freak can feed the Flux into other Transmutations, causing them to fail catastrophically or produce unexpected results. * Disruption: The Centimanus degrades the Transmutations of other Prometheans, tainting them with decay and dissolution. * Disaster: The Freak causes the distillation of another Promethean to fail. * Detonation: The Centimanus uses the power of their enemy's Alembics against them, by tainting their Pyros with Flux in order to cause them damage. Unleash There is an underlying power within the Created, one that is glimpsed only in brief moments of great impulse, a sort of flash. The Centimanus chases that flash and finds its source, becoming a conduit of Pyros and an Embodiment of the Divine Fire. * Invigorate: By igniting the fire within, the freak washes their Azoth with Pyros, releasing tension and banishing weariness. * Infuse: The Centimanus directs the Pyros coursing within and expels it via their hands and feet. * Azothic Mantle: The Freak wraps themself in the Divine Fire, seeking and consuming all other nearby sources of Pyros. References * PTC: Promethean: The Created Second Edition, p. 252-254 * PTC: Night Horrors: The Tormented, p. 44-46 Category:Transmutations Category:Flux (PTC)